The Camping Trip
by Soapy Water xx
Summary: Camping. It's just a holiday... filled with dirt, bugs, dampness and overall, a sense of misery. But, with plans to go with my extended family, and my crush of four years, this camping trip might turn out a little differently. Especially when we're established one rule, and one rule only: what happens on the camping trip, stays on the camping trip. All Human, canon pairings.


**The Camping Trip**

Summary: Camping. It's just a holiday... filled with dirt, bugs, dampness and overall, a sense of misery. But, with plans to go with my extended family, a_nd _my crush of four years, this camping trip might turn out a little differently. Especially when we're established one rule, and one rule only: what happens on the camping trip, stays on the camping trip.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

_"That's the power of love." _

Alice and Rosalie have been singing along to the radio for too long now. We've been driving for three hours straight since leaving the airport. In the backseat, my pixie sister figure is squashed up against the windows, the huge pile of luggage behind her squashing her in. She looks almost irritated, but I know she's too happy to be out of America to bother as much as she would've.

We've come to England. Land of the wet. The Lake District, to be very specific. It's the wettest part of the country; although it should be similar to Forks, which is where we grew up. Huge clouds of moisture hover over the giant hills there, apparently. Jasper's fascinated; his obsession for photography makes the location ideal for him. Somewhere in the mountain of stuff, there is his professional camera, securely packed in a waterproof case with extra padding for protection.

Camping hadn't been my idea. In fact, I was the one who opposed it the most; who would want to lie out in a cold, damp tent, struggling against the humidity, for two weeks? Nobody, I thought.

Apart from my insane friends. They were _eager _for this hideous event. I've been dreading it from the moment it was first brought up.

It's also cost us a pretty penny for the vacation. The cost of a plane ticket was substantial, plus the rental for the two large cars, plus gas, plus the campsite and all of the general supplies that you need for camping. I cringe at the thought; my wallet is going to be screaming for the next few months, I'm almost certain.

Maybe it'll be worth it.

"Are you worrying again?" Alice asks me from the back seat. "You're going to be a premature grey."

I turn to glare at her slightly. It's a running joke; I'm the mother figure of the group. The others treat me so too; I'm the one who has to break up all kinds of fights and similar things. I'm also the one who has to apologise to bar staff when my friends get us kicked out of clubs. I'd find it funny, if it wasn't a regular occurrence.

Beside me, Rosalie chuckles. It took us longer to get a proper friendship between us; she's had a difficult past. An abuse-ridden childhood, before she was adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. She's the foster sibling of Alice and Edward, but it's almost impossible to tell that they're not related. There's something about the way that they bond together that tells me they're a family, regardless of blood ties.

"Are you sure you're okay with driving for this long?" Rose asks me. I'm the oldest; but only just. Rose has her license, but she's only gotten it recently and I'm not sure how she'd cope on British roads, considering the fact that they drive on the wrong side of the road.

"Sure," I reply. I'm lying, really. But it's easier for me to drive.

"Can we stop soon?" Alice whines.

It's been like this the entire journey. I let out a low sigh.

"Why don't we put on some music?" Rose asks, attempting to save me. She's sensed my hideous mood, it seems, because she pushes a CD into the player. It's Oasis. Supersonic blasts through the speakers, and she turns it up. The catchy guitar riff causes me to nod my head in time to the beat, and I find myself smiling slightly in anticipation.

It's my first holiday without my parents, Renee and Charlie. Because they're divorced, I normally spend summer in Phoenix with Renee and her fiance. This is completely different; and I feel a sense of memories that are going to be made. The anticipation winds a spiral of nervousness deep in my stomach, but I try and push the sensation away. I'm almost over my social anxiety; relapsing now and having a panic attack isn't going to help anybody.

"Oh, one second!" Rose calls, and abruptly the music is cut off and static is being played through the speakers instead. She's hooked up a Blue Tooth device - I don't really understand it - which means that when she gets a call, it'll automatically come through my speakers.

"Rose?" Emmett demands. He sounds distracted.

"What's up?" Rosalie replies. Emmett is her boyfriend, and they've been together for the past two years with no hiccups. I know that Emmett is throwing around words like 'marriage' just to see what Rose's reaction. I've never seen a pair that are more in love, but commitment is going to be a tricky thing for Rose. We all know this. It's also agreed that, should we ever come across Royce King, he would have his dick strung up on a wall somewhere.

"Where are you?" he asks.

"Behind you, you twit," Rose tells him, rolling her eyes at me. I let out a chuckle.

"Oh right," he says intelligently. There's a pause, and one of Rose's perfectly plucked eyebrows raises into her hairline.

"Was there something else you wanted?" Rose asks him questioningly. She bites the edge of her lip, trying to refrain from laughing at her boyfriends antics. He's definitely the most scatter-brained person I've ever met.

"Oh yeah!" Emmett says, sounding a lot more enthusiastic. I giggle. "Is that Bella?" he demands eagerly.

"She's driving," Rose deadpans.

"Hi Bella!" Emmett ignores her. I know that, if he was with us, he'd be getting slapped around the back of the head for being so dorky. My laughter increases, as does Alice's from behind us.

It turns out - after Jasper has taken the phone away from him - that the boys want to stop at the next service station on the motorway. We all agree - because I'm desperate to stretch my legs and maybe buy some more food - so I follow them in, and park up just behind them. To make Edward nervous, I pull extremely close to the back of his shiny silver Volvo. It's just like the one that he has back in Forks, so I can tell that he's already grown fond of the thing. Privately, I'm jealous - I've been landed with a black Coursa. It's got limited boot space, and the seats aren't to my liking.

"Belly!" Emmett yells enthusiastically once I'm out of the car. It's around four o'clock in the afternoon, and I can see the sky beginning to look stormy. It feels like some kind of bad omen.

"Emmy!" I reply with equal enthusiasm, and we hug. Emmett is like a big brother to me, ever since he saved me from a boy called James. It was senior year, and I went to prom with the most popular jock in the year. However, he wasn't all that he'd seemed, and Emmett was the one to pull James from the back seat of his car - and off of me. I'm not sure how he managed to avoid the lawsuit, but I had never been more glad that he had. Since then, we've been great friends.

I look up at him. He's way too tall, with blue eyes that sparkle with a youthful innocence that seems almost unreal. His black hair is cut short into a manageable buzz-cut. I know that he'll have no problems with humidity here. It's almost irritating at the ease he's going to have. Alice will have a similar situation; her hair is short, and naturally perfectly straight. Even moisture has no effect on her.

I look beyond Alice, who my gaze has flickered to. Jasper is stood next to her - he has blonde hair, which is just longer than his chin. It's super curly - and no matter how many times Alice tries to persuade him to cut it a little shorter, he refuses. Sometimes, he'll even tie it - with a leather cord, so that Emmett can't tell him he looks like a girl. Currently, Jasper is looking deeply into her eyes - and then they both break off and burst into hysterical laughter. I watch as he picks her up and swings her around, like they've been parted for weeks and not hours.

Rose moves swiftly to Emmett, and I watch as they engage in a violent game of tonsil tennis - and then I look away. Which leaves me with Edward, while the couples do their coupley things. He's single, too.

And I have a massive crush on him.

It's hard not to; he's gorgeous. His long bronze hair hangs into his eyes, and he brushes it away impatiently with the back of his hands. His eyes sparkle, bright green with mischief and fire. His lips are slightly uneven - one corner is almost lopsided, but it always curls up into the most endearing of smiles. Since I moved to Forks in sophmore year, I've had a ridiculously huge crush on him. And he never even seems to notice that I exist. Or, not in that way anyway.

Plus, it's about five times harder to get over someone when you're close friends already.

"Hello," he says.

_His voice. _I bite my lip on the corner, fight the urge to smile just at him speaking to me.

"Hi," I reply, once I'm sure that I won't embarrass myself. "Did you have a good journey?"

"We're only halfway there," Edward tells me seriously.

"Living on a prayer?" I question, quirking an eyebrow at him curiously.

He blinks. "_What?"_

I mentally curse. Damn my vague song references. "It's a song, never mind," I try and cover hastily, hoping to avoid an awkward situation. There's a silence, and my mental cussing continues - it seems I can't even hold a conversation anymore. Or at least, not with him. I frown to myself, and use my hair as a curtain - but thankfully nothing else is said as Alice approaches and lops her arm through mine gracefully.

"Food?" she asks me, and I smile, nodding with me enthusiasm.

"Hell yes!" Emmett cheers from behind me, and I roll my eyes.

A single raindrop falls from the sky, and we all look up, just as the floodgates open and the hailstorm begins.

_Great. _

* * *

**A.N: This is very much a test fic... if there's any kind of response, I'll continue and do longer chapters. **

**Let me know if you would be interested in my continuing; favs, reviews, anything you want.**

**Thanks for reading! :) **


End file.
